Titan Broken Dreams (OLD)
by Dacicle
Summary: Cole learns that New Earth is just a doomed machine. I wrote this a couple years ago, go easy on me. XD


Cole was a thirteen-year-old boy, and he had problems of his own. He lived on New Earth, but he didn't call it that, he refused. He refused to believe that the whole Titan legend ever existed, and this might've been the biggest mistake of his life. He was Todd's son, and Todd was Cale's second son. Cole hated his father, for never spending time with him as a kid.   
  
Todd had to leave and help a drifter colony get to New Earth. A month before the whole 'Rescue the Titan' scene, several drifter colonies were attacked by the Drej, this was one of them, by the name of 'Everlasting'. When it was attacked three of its engines were destroyed, and another was damaged. Todd took two fleets of carriers to drag it to New Earth, but a horrible mistake was made. Some of the ships used tractor beams to pull the large mass of metal, and some used gigantic chains, with links the size of a house. One of the ships had a broken link, and when everyone started tugging, that link snapped. With horrible speed and power the ship flew into nearly seven ships, like opening a door when someone's pushing on it. Many collisions took place, like a chain reaction, and out of the fifty-ship fleet, only two survived. After that, the 'Everlasting' was sent into a spin because of the constant shifting on force, it split into six large chunks and all of the passengers suffocated that instant. Todd was not among the two ships that survived the collision, and this did not help his reputation with Cole.  
  
A month after Tek's death, Cole took an H-bike out to the Ladien Sea. There he found hope, but this he did not know yet. He stopped rather abruptly at the edge of the water and leapt in, well he was more thrown in by the force of the bike. After he finished with his swim he hopped out with his clothes drenched. And that's when he saw a beautiful girl sitting on a large rock, marveling at the whale song, yet with a sorrowful look on her face. She had shoulder-length brunette hair, and glittering black eyes. Cole walked over to her and sat down beside her.   
  
They just sat together, there was no dialogue, they just sat and watched the sea, listening to the beautiful whale song. Fifteen minutes later, something caught Cole's eye, it was up…in the sky. Almost directly above the sea. Finally they became more visible; it looked like….wake angels? But they'll die down here! The wind will sweep them into a million particles! And that's what happened, thousands of wake angels began descending upon the earth, like rain falling in sheets. It was beautiful, yet sad…none of them made it to the ground. All of them were swept away like chunks of cloud, broken up by the lightest touch. The girl next to him began to weep for them. And then something else caught Cole's eye; it looked like a large mass of black, of darkness. But as it came closer, Cole recognized it as a drifter colony!  
  
"Oh my god, we have to get out of here!" Cole yelled to the girl as he watched the gigantic steel chunk hurtle towards the earth.  
  
He pulled on her arm but she was running in the other direction, towards the whales in an attempt to scare them far away, away from the plunging doom. When she finally broke loose and got to the edge of the water, something made her stop. She seemed to be looking at the whale, something odd was going on, but Cole could not see it. As the shadow grew bigger, Cole grew more frantic, and he ran and grabbed the girl, and sprinted to his H-bike. She wasn't as dazed about the whales anymore, whatever she had seen had gotten rid of her longing to stay. And she cooperated with all of Cole's movements; soon they were speeding off with the shadow tailing them by less than a meter.  
  
"This is too close!" yelled Cole, "That ship is gonna kill us aaall!"  
  
When Cole heard the colony make contact with the earth, he grabbed the girl's arms that were wrapped around him, and leapt off of the bike, taking the pain to himself. But when the immense explosion took place, he realized that as long as she was above him, she was vulnerable. So he quickly rolled over, covering for his new friend. The pressure was like a train hitting you in the stomach, with the hot exhaust burning your skin into rolls of black flesh. It was the most painful thing that ever happened to Cole, maybe even more painful than his father's death.  
  
Cole woke up with the girl asleep at his side, there were signs of tears on her face, had she thought he was dead? When he tried to get up, his muscles screamed with pain, and so did he. This awoke the girl, and after she got up he said in an effortless voice,  
"What is your name?" Cole said.  
  
"Baritt," She said looking down solemnly. "er, you wanna go check out the mess?" She said, changing the subject.  
  
"Uhh," He answered, standing up. "I guess we should."  
  
As they started walking, Cole was rubbing his head, not really paying attention to anything except to keep moving. But then he heard her say:  
  
"What?? No!! No, it's not true! We're dreaming! We're dreaming!"  
  
And when he looked up, he saw something that made endless chills run down his spine. He pinched himself, testing what Baritt said. No, they weren't dreaming. They saw endless fields, of machinery. Where the grass should've been, they saw wires and pipes and engines. Steam was floating everywhere, persuading the perspiration to ascend. Was this just the drifter colonies remains? No that was in the water, this couldn't be true! What is the meaning of this???  
  
Cole dragged out his pistol and shot the trunk of a tree several times, disintegrating nearly half of it. And below it, one would find a main pipe with thousands of wires coiled around it with various functions. Is this earth just a big machine?? If the Titan legend is true, then shouldn't it have made a real planet? Did the engineers program it to make a robotic planet? Hadn't anyone figured this out before? Why did it have to be me? Millions of thoughts ran through Cole's mind and he could not make sense out of any of them.  
  
"IS THE HUMAN RACE SO IGNORANT???" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Yes and no," said a voice behind Cole, sighing slightly.  
  
Cole swung around with all of his might and aimed his pistol right at…his father's head? Todd was looking at the ground, with the features of Cale, except with sandy-brown hair, much more skinny, and glasses on the edge of his nose. He truly looked like a sad, helpless, pathetic person. Leaning on a mechanical tree, looking at the ground feeling he could do nothing. And truly, it seemed like he couldn't, this was a doomed, mechanical planet, with the inhabitants blind to the true secret within.  
  
"Get away from me!" Cole said savagely, "YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed looking away.  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes, dropped the pistol, and looked up at the pitiful man.  
  
"Why don't they know?" Cole asked in a shaky voice.  
"Because they aren't in the same blood line as us," Todd replied. "Imagine it like the ring, if anyone else puts it on other than the folks along your grandfather's bloodline, it won't do anything. Well, they have been blinded, and this will start chaos. We must stop this!" Yelled Todd clenching his fist.  
  
"Why aren't you dead?" Cole said sneering.  
  
"I wasn't on that trip," Todd said in a shameful voice.  
  
"You coward!" Cole yelled.  
  
"Listen!" Todd said looking back up at Cole, "We need to do something about this, no one must know!"  
  
"And what to you suppose we do?" Cole argued. "AHHH You fool! Why did this have to happen? What is going on? Don't give me that Titan crap! This is all just some story! You're a coward! Just like all of the other workers on the Titan project! The Drej didn't kill them! You guys we're just afraid of what the rest of the human race would think! You're fools! All of you, you should of just let us drift! We don't deserve this! They don't deserve this! What happens if this planet 'malfunctions'? Hah, you guys never anticipated what would happen did you? You were just too full of yourselves, you wanted the honer!"  
  
With that Cole leapt down and grabbed his pistol, he struggled up with his anger holding him down. And he blew his father to kingdom come, disintegrating his every part, his every thought, and his every memory.  
  
Baritt broke at this, this was too much for her. She's born on a fake planet, there is a drifter colony and all of it's inhabitants dead, and now her new friend, the person who saved her, has just taken his fathers life. She was crushed, and she fainted.   
  
Cole dropped his pistol.  
  
"What now?" He said to himself.  
  
  



End file.
